The Adventures of Harry Potter
by turnthedoor
Summary: A behind the scenes look at the Harry Potter characters in their fan fiction roles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Granger and the Library of Doom**

_Harry Potter owns J.K Rowling  
_

There was a bang ,and a flash of light.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." said Hermione Granger.

"What's wrong?" said Harry Potter.

"Yeah for Merlin's sake Granger, the story just started." said Daphne Greengrass.

"Look, there can't always just be ' a bang, and a flash of light' . Hermione said, making air quotes with her hands.

"Why not?" asked Ron Weasley.

"Really Hermione, what do you want, a honk, and a splash of water?" asked Neville Longbottom.

* * *

There was a honk, and a splash of water.

"No, no, no." said Hermione, losing her patience.

"Miss Granger is quite right." said Minerva McGonagall."To have every story start with all this banging and lights is just plain silly."

"I don't think I've ever been a part of a bang ,and a flash of light." said Lavender Brown.

"We haven't either." said Daphne's friend Tracy Davis.

"Yeah it's always the Golden Trio, the Marauder's, or the Next Generation." said Hannah Abbott.

"Everyone is missing the point." Hermione said. "There has to be an original way of starting."

"Like what?" said Draco Malfoy.

"Harry Potter is a dirty little liar, and I can prove it." said Dolores Umbridge.

"Oh not again." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Let me guess.""Mr** and Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet Dr. were perfectly normal, thank you very much."** said Sirius Black.

"We've heard it a hundred times ." said Severus Snape.

"O.K. how about this." said Fred Weasley

"Me and Fred." said George Weasley. "Will be walking down the hall."

"When Blaise Zabini-"

"-and Theodore Nott."

" Jump out, and start seducing us."

"This is not going to be a slash." said Percy Weasley.

"Thank Merlin, I just finished one of those." said Harry.

"Really?" said Ron. "What was I doing?"

"A crossover with Transformer's."

"Oh Yeah."

"We're getting off track here." said 'Mad-eye' Moody

" 'Mad-eye's' right." said Remus Lupin. "Alright Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Gryfindor tower, when they came across Professor Snape and Trelawny arguing about a book Snape was holding.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Gryfindor tower, when they came across Professor Snape and Trelawny arguing about a book Snape was holding.

"Can't be him." Trelawny was saying. Snape saw them and hid the book behind his back. "I hope you three are not doing any of your famous nosing around." he scowled.

"No sir, we're just on our way back to our dorm." Hermione said.

"The faster you get there the better." Snape replied.

The three friends walked past, and continued on until they were out of ear shot.

"He always thinks we're up to something." said Ron.

"Well we are now, what were they talking about?" said Hermione.

"Why were they standing there to talk about it ?" Harry asked.

"They had to be standing there so we could run into them." Hermione said.

They entered the Gryfindor common room which was full, and went to their favorite chairs beside the fireplace.

"Let's start our Transfiguration essay." said Harry.

"Yeah O.K." said Ron.

The three friends sat at the table working on the essay as the common room slowly emptied. Finally it was late and they were the last three.

"Alright." said Harry, closing his book. "I'll go get the cloak, and the map, and we'll get going."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"The library." Ron said.

"What?""Why?"

"That's the name of the chapter." Harry said "Hermione Granger and The Library of Doom."

"So you have to go, obviously." said Ron.

"We're going with you." said Harry.

They made their way through the halls of Hogwarts underneath the cloak, consulting the map every so often. Of course they never checked the library because that would make too much sense. They arrived, and made their way in, taking off he cloak.

"Why are we taking off the cloak?" Ron asked.

"So I can be seen by who ever is waiting to get me ." said Hermione.

"There's The Evil Villain now." said Harry.

Neville Longbottom came around the corner and stood in front of them.

"You're the one waiting for us?" asked Ron.

"What?" "No, I fell asleep doing my Potion's homework."

"So is this it?" asked Hermione.

"Appears so." said Harry.

"This can't be all." said Ron. "Where's the twist, you know the cliffhanger?"

Neville slapped his hand to his forehead. "I knew there was something else, I'm not Neville Longbottom."

"What?"

"This is Polyjuice, I'm really ...


	2. Chapter 2

_R.J. Kowling snow Porry Hatter _

**Neville Longbottom and The Forgotten Rememberall** _  
_

"Well hello again dear readers, it's me , Daphne Greengrass, along side Tracy Davis."

"I'm so excited to be here Daphne!"

"You are so right Tracy, this is very exciting."

"Let's get on with the story, Daphne."

"Well Tracy when we left The Golden Trio they had been lured into the library by a diabolical scheme concocted by a mysterious unknown villain."

"The villain it seems has used the clever ruse of disguising himself, or herself as their friend Neville Longbottom."

"Now the villain is about reveal their identity, and maybe their evil plans to our hero's."

"The story continues after this line break."

* * *

...Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Harry's POV

He looked at Ron, and Hermione who had looks of disbelieve on their faces.

Ron's POV

He looked at Harry, and Hermione who couldn't believe what they just heard.

Hermione's POV  


She looked at Harry,and Ron, who, as usual looked completely bemused.

Lockhart's POV

I was sure there was a copy of Voyages with Vampires  in here.'

Moaning Myrtle's POV  


"Okay, we do not need to know that." Hermione said.

"What?" said Harry. "You're the evil villain?"

"What are you going to do, read Travels with Trolls , out loud?" Ron asked.

"Now my dear boy if I read Travels with Trolls  out loud for you I would have to do it for every one." Lockhart said." Then they would want to hear my other stories."

"Hold on." said Harry. "You're not the real villain in this story?"

"Villain?" "I doubt there's going to be any villain now that I'm here."

"I don't get it, why polyjuice your self into Neville?" asked Ron.

"I was wondering about that myself." Lockhart said.

"You're in the library disguised as someone else, and you don't know why." Hermione said.

"I was looking for a book, but it's not here."

" Oh God!, there's a book missing from the library?" Ron exclaimed. He turned to Hermione," Did you know about this?"

"She's the one who probably has it." said Harry.

"Did you forget about the book Snape had?" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah." Harry, and Ron said together.

"I gave Snape a copy of Voyages with Vampires ." Lockhart said.

" Voyages with Vampires?" " That's the missing book?" Harry said.

"Well Snape is a vampire," Luna Lovegood said.

"Luna?""How did you know we were here?" Ron asked.

"This is where the story's taking place." Luna said.

"Snape is not a vampire." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Snape's a vampire?" Lockhart asked.

"No he isn't." Hermione said.

"It does explain a few things." said Ron.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like why you never see him eat." Harry said taking over for Ron.

"I never noticed that." Ron said.

"That's because you only pay attention to your food." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Anyway Snape teaches class in the middle of the day."

"Yeah, in a dungeon where there's no sunlight." Ron said.

"That's right." said Harry. "The myth is they can't be exposed to sunlight, it doesn't say they can't be awake or any thing."

"Oh, we don't have time for this, even if Snape is a vampire, and I'm not saying he is, that doesn't explain why we came to the library to find Lockhart polyjuiced as Neville, and Luna shows up for no reason." Hermione said.

"Neville sent me." Luna said.

"Neville sent you? Where is he? Why didn't he just come himself?" Hermione asked.

"He went to the Room of Hidden Things, something about first year."

"He hid something there first year?" Harry asked.

"How did he know about it?" Ron asked.

"He's a pureblood, maybe he heard stories" Hermione said.

"Well nothing seems to be happening here, let's go." said Harry.

"What about Lockhart?" said Hermione.

"What about him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah apparently he's just wasting our time as usual." Ron said.

"Can I come with you?" Luna asked "I've never been to the Room of Hidden Things maybe I can find something interesting."

"Like a blithering humdinger?" Ron asked.

"You can't hide a blithering humdinger." Luna replied as if anyone should know that.

"Hard to hide something that doesn't exist." Hermione said under her breath.

"Sure, you can come Luna." said Harry.

"Can all four of us fit under the cloak?" asked Hermione.

"Who's going to know if we don't?" said Harry.

"Really Hermione, every little thing doesn't have to be explained." said Ron.

So the four students left the library in search of a more exciting adventure. Gilderoy Lockhart and his missing book would soon be forgotten.

"I like your cloak Harry." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna ." Harry said.

"It reminds me of this story daddy tells everyone, he calls it the Deathly Hollows."

"The Deathly Hallows are real Luna." Hermione said.

"Oh, daddy can be very convincing but it's just a story." Luna giggled.

"It's not just a stor-" Hermione started, but Ron interrupted "Wonder what Neville had to hide in first year?"

"It doesn't make any sense." Hermione said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"If he's the one who hid whatever, then he should know where it is. Why does he need our help?"

"You're right, even if you forget where you put it you can just Accio." said Ron.

"Maybe he doesn't know what to summon." Luna said.

"He forgot _what_ he hid?" Harry asked.

"I think Luna's saying maybe he didn't hide it." said Hermione.

"Have you guys ever tried to find something in there that someone else hid?" Luna asked.

"Yes." the other three said together.

"Well not really I knew where it was." Harry said.

They arrived at the Room of Requirement to find Neville waiting in the corridor.

"Neville, wait you are the real Neville right?" asked Ron.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Neville replied,

"Never mind it's not important." "Anyway the room works better if you go in."

"I know that." Neville said as Hermione swatted Ron on the arm. "I needed to ask you guys a question first."

"What?" said Harry.

"Well you remember in first year when Malfoy stole something from me and you got it back."

"The rememberall?" "That's what you hid?"

"A rememberall, those are dangerous." Luna said.

"Huh?" the other five said.

"Five?" said Hermione.

"Hannah Abbott is here now." Ron said.

"Hi every one." Hannah said.

"Alright that's two people who have just popped into the story without an explanation" Hermione said.

"I'm sure it will be explained later." Harry said.

"Why do you think rememberalls are dangerous Luna?" Neville asked.

"They're part of the Zigwag Zagwig conspiracy, every one thinks they remind you that you've forgotten something but they actually plant false memories."

Looking at Hermione, Harry knew she was debating whether or not to ask what the Zigzag Wag, or whatever was. She decided not to, for which Harry was grateful.

"Anyway what about it?" Harry asked Neville.

"Well I hid it , then I forgot that I hid it, so I was wondering if I had told you guys."

"No you didn't tell us." Ron said.

"Why is it important now, and why did you suddenly remember?" Harry asked.

"That's just it, I don't know why it's important and I guess I remember now because it's part of the story"

"Well that makes sense." Hannah said.

"So let me get this straight, we need to find a forgotten rememberall?" said Ron.

"It seems so." said Harry.

* * *

"Well" said Daphne "That's the chapter, what do you think Tracy?"

"Well Daphne very interesting, can they find the rememberall and have we heard the last of Lockhart."

"Visit us next time when the story continues."


End file.
